True Feelings
by HiME Star-16
Summary: Y si hubiera entrado en su mente mucho antes? Shiznat
1. Prólogo

True Feelings

[Allí estaba ella.

"Qué sucede, Natsuki-chan?" Preguntó la mujer mientras centraba toda su atención en ella y le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

La pequeña no respondió, limitándose a permanecer de pie e inmóvil junto al escritorio sobre el cual la mujer trabajaba. Un segundo después frunció el ceño. Todo aquello simplemente porque ya conocía de memoria lo que iba a suceder a continuación, y cuál era el bendito significado. Por supuesto, la expresión impávida en el rostro de su madre demostraba la poca verosimilitud de su sueño. Unos pasos más atrás de ambas, cerca de la puerta, su mascota Dhuran observaba la situación algo desconfiado. Y a ella no le cabían dudas de que en breves instantes la bella visión desaparecería, dándole lugar a esa espesa negrura que tan bien conocía. Que la absorbía. Que la invadía. Como cada vez que soñaba con ésa oficina... y con la amable sonrisa de su madre...]

Y, efectivamente, todo desapareció.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos color esmeralda, acentuados por un toque de gris oscuro. Observó que el techo recibía un caprichoso haz de luz apenas visible y movió los brazos y piernas un poco, pero sin abandonar la posición inicial. No amanecía aún, así que supuso que le quedabn un par de horas más de sueño pero... ya no podía ni quería dormir. Y no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a tal sueño (o pesadilla)... sin embargo ese día necesitó sentarse en la cama al menos un momento. Inclinándose, se tomó la frente desconfiada, pero en general se sentía bien. Entonces...?

Exhaló el aire de un leve suspiro muy lentamente, y retiró la mano devolviendo así sus cabellos azulados sobre su rostro. La entrelazó con la otra sobre sus piernas.

-Bueno... qué debería hacer ahora que estoy completamente despierta...? –Se preguntó en voz alta a sabiendas de que nadie más podía oírla, pero manteniendo esa delicadez y suavidad en su manera de hablar. No como una respuesta, recordó vagamente que asistía al Fuuka.

-Los exámenes comienzan esta semana... y Tokiha dijo que me pedirá ayuda. Es ridículo pensar que yo pueda saber más que ella... No entiendo por qué yo y no Kanzaki-san. Después de todo ellos...

Maldición. Parecía interesarse cada vez más y no sólo en ellos dos... sino en todos los que había conocido hasta ese momento en Fuuka Gakuen. Ni hablar! En tan sólo quince minutos ya se encontraba afuera, inmersa en una revisión a fondo de las partes internas de su motocicleta. Simple rutina. Su intuición de HiME no le permitía confiarse de nada ni nadie últimamente. Pero de todas maneras el aceite y las llaves no le hacían tanto daño...

Pensó en Mai. En Tokiha Mai. Aún le costaba un poco creer que también era una HiME.... en apariencia era todo lo contrario. Únicamente se veía como la típica estudiante de preparatoria que se ocupaba de todo por ausencia de sus padres. Y aparte claro, de lo distraída, torpe y disparatada que podía llegar a ser a veces. Ah! Y no podía dejar de agregar que ahora siempre estaba en compañía de la infantil Mikoto Minagui, ese pequeño animalito salvaje incapaz de hacer algo por su propia cuenta, y con la cual también compartía cuarto. En conclusión: una chica bastante problemática.

Eso si, su Child Kagutsuchi se veía realmente amenazador con ese tamaño... a Dhuran le faltaba todavía un buen trecho para llegar a ese nivel. Lo más gracioso era que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo "evolucionar". Si es que se podía...? Se preguntó de pronto si sería lo suficientemente buena en su papel de HiME para él.

"Ridículo" Pensó al instante mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en la sien "Por supuesto que lo soy, nada malo en eso. De seguro el imponente tamaño de esa cosa se debe al tamaño de la imprudencia de Tokiha. Aún así ese maldito primer distrito..."

Su mirada, si bien estaba posada sobre el complicado motor de la Ducati, reflejaba estar mirando el vacío. No tenía otra alternativa, debía obtener más información sobre su pasado si su objetivo seguía y seguiría siendo la venganza.

Ella se encontraba sola. Arreglándoselas para estudiar. Sola. Kuga Natsuki, siempre sola y con el enorme peso de haberlo perdido todo, sobre sus espaldas. Repitió es palabra mentalmente unas mil veces más hasta cansarse, y volvió a hacerse con esa idea, porque había olvidado en ese momento que no era así. Había olvidado que ya tenía a una persona importante en su vida, y que otras parecían querer entrar también. Se estaba negando inconscientemente pues le temía a ese sentimiento llamado amistad.

Pero es que... no era mejor después de todo no tener a nadie por quién preocuparse? Ese tipo de personas se convierten tarde o temprano en una carga. Y lo que menos necesitaba era eso, sino apoyo. Hasta ahora, sólo Fujino Shizuru estaba cumpliendo bien con ese rol. Eso sí, al ser la primera persona que Natsuki había aceptado, por supuesto que cada día ganaba un poco más importancia. Supuso que era un tema sobre el cual debía reflexionar a fondo, aunque... su mente se negó a alejarse de ella, a pesar de todo. Fue la primera idea que rechazó. No supo el motivo.

El... Subió la vista. Realmente lo necesitaba? Si se preguntaba qué le había dado Shizuru que nadie más, su mente se poblaba de imágenes y recuerdos de su primer encuentro con ella, de esa sonrisa llena de seguridad (aunque a veces un tanto extraña) que siempre le dedicaba, de las palabras de aliento que salían de sus labios, en fin... de todo el apoyo que le había brindado desde el primer momento, y que continuaba brindándole en el presente. Ya fuera con las clases extras, el uso de su laptop, y el acceso al salón del Consejo donde hallaba verdadera tranquilidad. Y nunca le preguntaba nada, simplemente le ofrecía todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

"Quién lo diría. Kaichou-sama amiga de Kuga Natsuki, la estudiante irresponsable. No parece ser un problema para Kanzaki o Tate... pero a veces Suzushiro me pone esa cara de 'Cómo es posible que esta destructora de la paz e incumplidora de las leyes de este destacado establecimiento se infiltre entre los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil y Fujino-kaichou no haga nada al respecto???'..... Obvio no me importa. Y Shizuru por supuesto, siempre sale con un buen argumento en esos momentos, y logra que me deje en paz. Me... me pregunto si no la estaré molestando demasiado... Qué irónico! En su caso, parezco ser yo la carga".

Y pensaba muchas otras cosas. Entre ellas, si asistir o no al colegio ese día. A ver... sacó un papel del bolsillo, lo desdobló con cuidado y lo leyó.

-Es verdad, no tengo otra junta con Yamada sino hasta mañana. Dijo algo acerca de...

Pero decidió olvidarlo de inmediato. Guardó sus herramientas, y al notar mas y más gente en la calle, decidió prepararse para ir al colegio.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

-Buenos días Hikari-chan, Tomoko-chan –Y esa gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Shizuru-sama! –Respondieron al unísono ambas fans, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaban levemente. Mientras se alejaba de ellas, Shizuru pensó que era muy temprano para que miembros de su club de admiradoras anduviesen dando vueltas por los pasillos... pero no le dió más importancia al asunto. En realidad no quería creer que fuese por ella...

Tranquilamente y con intenciones de demorarse se dirigió al salón del Consejo, ya anticipando lo que se iba a encontrar. Su plan resultó pero... no se iba a librar. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, se encomendó a Dios y a todos los santos, suspiró y la deslizó cautelosamente para encontrarse con... la nada.

-Uhm? –Soltó sorprendida: Haruka no estaba por ningún lado repartiendo quejas, como era usual en ella. Y mucho menos Yukino merodeaba por los alrededores. Se llevó el índice al mentón, en señal de estar pensativa- .... parece que hoy será un poco más tranquilo... pero me intriga saber dónde estará Suzushiro-san. Tal vez... planeando otra proeza que será llevada a cabo por el comité. En fin, la 'chica bubuzuke' está más que contenta! –Bromeó a costa suya, pues ya estaba enterada de su nuevo sobrenombre. No le molestaba, es más, en algún aspecto le parecía tierno. Sí, así era esa chica de mirada carmesí. Dócil, despreocupada, e imposible de incomodar. O sólo en parte...

Abandonó su bolso en un rincón, se alisó el uniforme y se dispuso a chequear los temas pendientes del día en la laptop. Pero era sólo para pasar el tiempo, mientras esperaba a que aquella azulada cabellera que tanto le fascinaba, cruzara imprudentemente la puerta ignorando a medio mundo y se acercara a ella en busca de ayuda, refugio, o simplemente compañía.

-Shizuru, baka –Susurró con los finos dedos sobre las teclas, esperando a que la máquina se encendiera- No te mientas. Sabes que estarás más que contenta sólo cuando ella...

Se detuvo. No arrepentida, pero si algo frustrada. Después de todo... su razón de ser se esfumaba cuando se veía privada de la belleza de esas dos brillantes esmeraldas. Por más que se cansaba de repetirle que no faltara más a clases (y no precisamente por eso, sino y más preocupada por su estabilidad en el colegio), Natsuki se mostraba más interesada en sus 'asuntos', y no hacía caso. Y a veces hasta llegaba a desaparecer semanas completas. Ojalá se diera cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba en esos días... de cuánto anhelaba el estar con ella...

Ni modo. Abandonó pronto el escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana con intenciones de abrirla de par en par, para así disfrutar más a gusto de la brisa matutina. Estaba en lo correcto: aquella hora parecía ser la más indicada. El paisaje primaveral le daba a los jardines de Fuuka Gakuen un aspecto tan... apacible... los pájaron trinaban ansiosos, delicados pétalos ondeaban en el aire, los estudiantes se veían llenos de entusiasmo y energía y, sin embargo, a ella no le bastaba. Le seguía faltando su cielo. Ese terco cielo que no se dignaba a aparecer frente a ella y traer la luz del sol consigo. Como tantas otras e incontables veces, lo repitió casi para si.

-Natsuki...

Aún se encontraba admirando el exterior de espaldas a la puerta, cuando escuchó que ésta se abría. Posó con suavidad una de sus manos en su cabello, y esperó. Siempre lo hacía. Se enteraba de quién se trataba sólo cuando comenzaba a escuchar la voz. Nunca miraba antes. Extraño? A ella le parecía interesante. O le gustaba fantasear con que alguna de esas veces sería ella, llamándola suavemente, acercándose cada vez más...

La puerta se cerró. Por el ruido, intuyó que los pasos se habían detenido justo frente al escritorio. Pero sin decir palabra alguna. Ella, con su característica paciencia infinita, continuó esperando. Su corazón estaba tranquilo. Era prácticamente imposible que Natsuki estuviera ahí. Conocía sus horarios como la palma de su mano, y... la peliazul no era precisamente 'madrugadora'. Como nadie rompía el silencio, preparó una de sus falsas sonrisas para darle la bienvenida a quien fuera que estuviese detrás.

-K-Konichiwa... Shizuru-sama... –La saludó la tierna voz, cuando ya se estaba dando por vencida. Tardó en reconocerla, pero finalmente se giró y observó serenamente el rostro de otra de sus jóvenes fans.

-Konichiwa, Asumi-chan –Devolvió el saludo, marcando ese característico acento de Kyoto- Es un tanto temprano, pero por supuesto me da gusto verte. Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Los vivaces ojos color ámbar de la chica destellaron y se dirigieron al suelo con rapidez. El leve sonrojo aumentó.

-... s-sólo quería... agradecerle.... por l-la clase extra de... Química... yo... obtuve una... buena calificación en... el examen de ayer...

Naturalmente Shizuru sonrió un poco más, satisfecha por los frutos de su buena voluntad.

-Por nada. Pero, Asumi-chan, prométeme que nunca dejarás de sonreir de esa manera tan alegre. Es un trato?

Si hubiera dicho aunque fuera una palabra más, la pobre Asumi no hubiera sabido cómo escapar. Nerviosa, rebuscó en su mochila hasta que finalmente dió con un pequeño paquete. Lo observó, y se lo extendió a la castaña.

-....to-tome...!... es .... un obsequio que... quiero darle... gra... gracias de nuevo...!

Sin dejarla esperando, Shizuru lo tomó entre sus dedos con delicadeza. Pero ya no podía sonreír más... u^^

-Arigatou, Asumi-chan. Me alegra que hayas entendido el tema.

-.....ahh... go-gomen....! Shizuru-sama....! –Y dicho esto, la chica salió corriendo del salón, dejando a Shizuru bastante divertida. Pocas se comportaban tan nerviosamente. Entonces observó el paquete segundos antes recibido. Tan calma como siempre, se tomó un tiempo más en la ventana, y luego volvió a sentarse para abrirlo.

Desprendió el papel sin romperlo, y lo desplegó hacia los lados. En cuanto vió el contenido detrás del envoltorio, dejó escapar una risa suave. Le agradó a pesar de no ser partidaria del maquillaje. El set estaba compuesto por lo fundamental: lápiz de labios, delineador, máscara para pestañas, y un juego de sombras para párpados no tan notorio. Y ella que sólo se había maquillado un par de veces en toda su vida! Aún así, decidió hacerlo por Asumi, e hizo uso de las sombras y la máscara antes de continuar con su labor diaria. Le gustó el resultado que pudo apreciar en el espejo de mano.

**************

Aceleró un poco más. Su minifalda, su chaqueta y parte de su cabello danzaban al compás del viento. No se detuvo ni al entrar en los jardines, y con el ensordecedor sonido del motor alertó a un par de chicos, que se salvaron de ser atropellados por escasos milímetros. Más preocupada por el trecho final, ignoró los gritos e insultos y trató de buscar un lugar para detenerse. Se le cruzaban en el camino miradas de asombro, admiración, temor, rencor...

Miraba a ambos lados repetitivamente, cuando al mirar al frente por un segundo, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa (cubierta por el casco) y frenó bruscamente. A tiempo! La motocicleta quedó de lado tras dejar una negra marca de los neumáticos en el piso, y una leve humareda en el aire. Se hizo el silencio total ante el oscuro semblante de la directora del Comité Ejecutivo, quien se encontraba graciosamente parada con las manos en las caderas, sólo a centímetros del humeante vehículo. A pesar de que casi estuvo bajo los neumáticos, no se inmutó en ningún momento. Había conseguido que la rebelde se detuviese.

"Oh, maldición..." Cruzó por la mente de Natsuki, aún aturdida. Obviamente no estaba de humor, y tampoco se lo había esperado. Cerró los ojos, se quitó el casco, se acomodó el cabello, y bajó de la moto quedándose apoyada en ésta, poco más que sugerentemente. Dedicó a su obstáculo una mirada de 'Apártate, demente suicida'.

-Haruka-chan...! –Exclamó sin aliento Yukino, tras haberse acercado corriendo- Te... te encuentras bien...? No debiste...

-Omae wa... –Susurró la peliazul con todo el desgano del mundo.

-KUGA! QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE HACES?! –Exclamó la rubia casi en su oído, ignorando a la preocupada Yukino y con la vena de la frente a punto de estallarle- CREÍ HABER SIDO CLARA EN LO REFERENTE A LOS VEHÍCULOS DENTRO DEL CAMPUS DEL COLEGIO!!

Cuando hubo dejado de gritar, Natsuki se quitó molesta la mano del oído, y volvió a ponerle la misma cara de antes. Sólo que ésta vez, con un dejo de 'Vete al diablo'.

-Haru...

-No, pero ésta vez no te salvarás! Yo personalmente me encargaré de que recibas un castigo ejemplar! Me oíste? Veo que no te es suficiente el no asistir a clases casi nunca... Pero eso cambiará! YO, SUZUSHIRO HARUKA ME ASEGURARÉ DE ESTABLECER EL ORDEN EN LOS PASILLOS DEL HONORABLE FUUKA GAKUEN, DÁNDOLE A LOS REBELDES COMO TÚ SU MERECIDO! –Finalizó con las típicas pose y sonrisa de líder. Entonces varios curiosos se quedaron viéndola desde todas direcciones, y Natsuki comenzó a tener un poco de miedo por el castigo.

-Y ahí va de nuevo... –Murmuró alguien.

-Es que no se cansa de gritar...?

-Definitivamente necesita un novio... –Y muchos otros comentarios.

-Yukino! –Llamó indiferentemente Haruka, a lo que la tímida chica acudió de inmediato- Por favor, dime quiénes son los que ya han cometido faltas hasta este momento. Todos ellos serán los compañeros de Kuga en el sigilo...

Natsuki se inclinó hacia atrás arqueando nerviosamente las cejas. Haruka tenía cara de bruja malvada.

-Es 'castigo', Haruka-chan. Pues... hace diez minutos, de camino hacia acá, descubrimos a Yuuki Nao en posesión de un maletín ajeno que luego comprobamos era el extraviado ayer en la sala de profesores. Más específicamente, la propietaria es Yuhko-sensei. Y.... eso es todo. Yuuki-san y Kuga-san –Concluyó Yukino con una sonrisa.

-Con que Yuuki y ahora... –Dirigió su vista a Natsuki- Kuga, eh? Ambas en falta. Esto se ve divertido... Muy bien! Ya he decidido cuál será el castigo! Sólo falta la aprobación del Consejo. Entonces... vamos hacia el salón a por ello! –Y dicho esto, tomó a Natsuki del brazo y se dispuso a jalarla. La peliazul no pudo zafarse, por lo que terminó siendo arrastrada mientras lanzaba quejas y exclamaciones en contra de Haruka. Yukino, por su parte, se encargó de llamar por radio a varios efectivos del Comité para que estacionaran la motocicleta en la calle, donde se supone que es debido.

**************

Tras cruzar el jardín y comenzar a transitar los pasillos del establecimiento, Natsuki se rindió y siguió sin protestar a una sonriente y decidida Haruka. Pero a poco de llegar al salón, Mai apareció de pronto y se la llevó por delante, terminando las dos en el suelo. Natsuki se alegró de tener su brazo libre por fin.

-.....ay.... aahhhmmmmm...... –Se quejaba Mai-... ah... Kuga-san… ??....pero qué… ? –Y entonces vió a Haruka en el suelo, medio desmayada- .....Ah...! Gomen,

Suzushiro-san....! estás bien...? Yo...!

E intentó levantarse y ayudarla, pero justo en ese momento una sombra de ojos color amarillo sol saltó en el aire y aterrizó sobre su espalda, provocando una nueva caída. Terminaron una encima de la otra, con Haruka como base. u¬///¬

-Mai! Trajiste el almuerzo, verdad? –Exclamó Mikoto sonriendo, y sentada sobre su espalda como si se tratase de una montaña- ...Mai...? –Insistió al no obtener respuesta. Era una escena de verdad cómica. Natsuki cerró los ojos, y sin importarle demasiado, se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Mi... ko...to... apártate... –Balbuceó Mai.

-Eh? –Respondió la niña sin entender demasiado. Para suerte de la pelinaranja y de Haruka, Yukino llegó enseguida con una caja en las manos. Al verla con detenimiento, Mikoto volvió a dar un salto y se aproximó a ella derramando saliva.

-Mikoto-chan, esto es para ti –Sonrió la chica de gafas- Por qué no vas a la cafetería y esperas a Mai-chan ahí mientras te lo comes?

-Almuerzo!!!! –Gritó la pequeña gata, tomó la caja y no tardó en desaparecer. Yukino se aproximó a Mai y la ayudó a levantarse, y acto seguido se dedicó a despertar a Haruka.

-Auch.... esa Mikoto... –Se quejó Mai mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Miró a Natsuki inquisitivamente -... Ehmmm... Kuga-san... qué haces tú con Suzushiro-san...? Acaso...??

La peliazul la miró nada amigablemente.

-... no te incumbe... ocúpate de tus asuntos –Y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-... pues perdóname... –Le replicó Mai. Se volteó dando un suspiro, y esta vez se encontró con la nada amigable mirada de Haruka, apenas recuperada. Se asustó.

-Tokiha Mai... NO TE HE DICHO QUE ESTÁ COHIBIDO CORRER POR LOS PASILLOS??! –Vociferó la rubia a los cuatro vientos- Te das cuenta de que me has hecho perder tiempo valioso?

-Haruka-chan... es 'prohibido'... –Susurró Yukino.

-....ahhh... si, creo.... que si, Suzushiro-san... Gomen...! –Le rogó Mai usando también sus manos. Entonces Haruka comenzó a dar otro discurso acerca de las reglas, los peligros de incumplirlas, de la falta de dureza frente a ellos de Fujino-kaichou. O sea, la misma palabrería de siempre (y con los mismos errores de vocabulario...).

-Haruka-Chan... –Volvió a llamar Yukino con una mano en su hombro.

-Ahora no, Yukino! No ves que estoy en medio de algo importante?

-Pero...

-A ver, qué sucede Yukino?! Dime.

-... es que... se nos escapó... –Dijo señalando un contorno vacío en la pared. Haruka se quedó de piedra, y Mai aprovechó para escapar también.


	3. Chapter 2

Uy, onegai kanin na... Puse el fic así nada más, de un tirón... Ni una explicación siquiera... XD

Bueno pues...jejeje éste fic es anterior al oneshoot que publiqué recientemente... pero no me había animado a publicarlo hasta ahora.

Y es que, en realidad voy muy atrasada. Apenas y tengo hecho hasta el capítulo 5 XD... (no me digan tonta... T_T) Espero poder seguirlo ya que también comencé de nuevo la escuela y ando justa de tiempo (POR QUÉ TODO ES MATEMÁTICAS...??!!!!! ESTOY FRITAAAA!!!!!! XD)

Ok, no hagan caso a esa especie de inner que tengo XD XD XD y disfruten de este capítulo. ^^

Capítulo 2

-Lo siento –Casi gritó Natsuki al entrar al salón deslizando la puerta con fuerza- Necesito un favor...

Nao, desde una esquina, la observó de pies a cabeza visiblemente molesta por su falta de educación. Resulta que ahora tenía que soportarla? Para colmo, estaba ahí injustamente y a punto de cumplir una condena que no se merecía. Qué podía ser peor?

Al contrario de ella, Shizuru era en ese momento la persona más feliz del mundo por ver a la peliazul en el salón a esa hora. Incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la taza de té, la dejó sobre la mesa, y observó a la recién llegada con los ojos entrecerrados. Todos sabemos de qué manera...

-Konichiwa, Natsuki –Y le sonrió más encantadoramente que nunca- Onegai, dime qué puedo hacer por ti.

Cuando Natsuki se disponía a abrir la boca para contar su historia (algo intimidada ante aquellos labios), se oyó un grito desgarrador y no muy lejano.

-KUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Las tres presentes se cubrieron los oídos mientras duraba el alarido. En un punto se hizo tan intenso, que no hubiera sido extraño que tooooooooodo el colegio se derrumbara. Cuando hubo pasado, Shizuru le dedicó a la peliazul una mirada de resignación. Enseguida la cambió por una de ternura y le sonrió levemente.

-Maldición, esa desgraciada!!! Primero me acusa injustamente y luego me obliga a soportar sus gritos!!! Me las va a pagar!!! –Ahora se quejaba Nao con un puño cerrado. Siguió maldiciendo en voz baja mientras volvía a su asiento.

-Ara ara, Yuuki-san! Onegai, cálmate –Pidió la presidenta. Acto seguido desvió su mirada hacia su querida Natsuki, quién más roja que esos ojos, evitó el mirarla- Souka. Así que ése es tu problema. Te cruzaste en el camino de Suzushiro-san –Al instante Natsuki abrió los ojos y la miró, aún avergonzada.

-.....oye, fue ella quién...! se... cruzó en mi camino... por poco y logra que le pase por encima con la motocicleta...!

-Vaya, pero qué tonta eres Kuga –Interrumpió Nao- Estás tan ciega que no pudiste arrollarla? Ni siquiera para eso sirves...

La peliazul casi estalla.

-Urusai!! No te metas en mis asuntos!!

- Ni siquiera vale la pena después de todo.

-Tú...!

-Yuuki-san, Natsuki. Deténganse –Ordenó Shizuru ya muy seria. Dió un sorbo a su té y las miró a punto de darles una mala noticia- Lamento decirles que no puedo acceder a sus peticiones de ayuda en este caso -Efectivamente...

Nao frunció el ceño, y Natsuki más se sorprendió de que la pelirroja le pidiera algo a Shizuru, que de la respuesta de la kaichou. Sintió algo muy extraño al saber que alguien más aparte de ella precisaba de Shizuru. Y más aún: Nao.

-Está bien Fujino, gracias de todas formas –Respondió secamente la pelirroja y abandonó el salón. Shizuru no la detuvo. Dió un nuevo sorbo a su Mandarín y miró sonriente a Natsuki.

-Bueno, no contaba con eso, pero sin duda es mejor. Entonces... volviste a entrar con la motocicleta, a pesar de que te dije que no lo hicieras? Natsuki... –Suspiró- No te preocupes. Creo tener la solución –Y cerró los ojos.

Natsuki seguía sin entender del todo. No había dicho que... entonces...? Por qué...? Pero en realidad, lo que la tenía pensativa era otra cosa. Al no poder soportarlo y aprovechando que ya estaban a solas, lo soltó.

-Así que.... ella... te pidió ayuda...?

Muy extraño. Por qué le preguntaba esas cosas??? Por qué tenía necesidad de saber...? Casi se arrepintió.

-Sí, así es Natsuki. Al principio planeaba ayudarla proponiendo una investigación más profunda de su caso, pero al ver la forma en que te atacó de la nada decidí no hacerlo. Mmhhhhh..... ahora que lo pienso, creo que tampoco te ayudaré a ti.

Ahora si, Natsuki no supo qué decir ni qué pensar. Arqueó las cejas y por un mínimo instante consideró la idea de abandonar el salón tal como Nao, pero...

-... p-por... qué...? –Se le escapó inocentemente. Shizuru ya había adoptado esa pícara mirada.

-Pues... –Y se detuvo a pensar con un dejo de ironía- ...bueno, ya sé. Ayudaré a Natsuki... siempre y cuando ella me conceda el comer juntas hoy. Está bien? –Selló con su sonrisa más sincera.

Natsuki no supo hasta qué punto se sonrojó. Por qué esa chica era así...? Por qué tenía esa increíble capacidad de incomodarla? No le quedaba otra opción, en ese caso. Supuso que DEBÍAN comer juntas si quería salvarse del misterioso castigo que tenía planeado Haruka. (Claro, como si fuera una tortura...) Se percató de que la castaña continuaba esperando por una respuesta. La observó.

-Shi... Shizuru... –La mencionada sintió una extraña punzada, como cada vez que oía su nombre salir de esa boca- No tienes remedio, verdad?

-Creo que no –Sonrió más la presidenta interrumpiéndola descaradamente.

-...oye...! Si, supongo que... está bien. Es un trato.

Shizuru abrió mucho los ojos.

-...trato...? Natsuki yo no...

-Shizuru! Maldición, siempre haces lo mismo! –La regañó. Esos profundos ojos carmín quedaron cubiertos por el flequillo. Parecía querer llorar, ante lo cual Natsuki se preocupó -... hey... qué...?

-Para Natsuki sólo es un trato... y... atashi wa... –Murmuró Shizuru con una mano en la mejilla, en un acto muy tierno (N/A: LA AMOOOOOO!!!!!!! XD). El rostro de Natsuki ya parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Sin embargo y, siguiendo un impulso, se dispuso a arreglar las cosas de otra manera esta vez. Hizo lo imposible para calmarse, se le acercó de repente y se arrodilló a su lado sonriéndole.

-Hey Shizuru, sólo bromeaba. Tú sabes que me encantaría comer contigo... supongo que así por fin podría comer realmente en paz. Siempre lo hago sola de todos modos así que... –Y se detuvo al no saber qué más decir.

Para la presidenta del Consejo era un sueño, lo más parecido al paraíso, pero en la Tierra. El tener esos ojos esmeralda posados tiernamente sobre ella... y esa voz susurrándole con dulzura... Qué más podía pedir? La miró y le correspondió la sonrisa más intensamente todavía.

-Soy feliz... a Natsuki le gustaría comer conmigo... demo... –Su expresión cambió a la de falso desconcierto- Natsuki está muy cerca de mí...

La peliazul, en cuanto comprobó que se había acercado a Shizuru más de la cuenta y que sus rostros eran separados sólo por escasos centímetros, retrocedió asustada y avergonzada. Se quedó mirándola en silencio como si se disculpase. Shizuru por su parte, sentía ganas de golpearse por haber sido ella misma quien rompiera esa magia que tanto le gustaba sentir, pero era prudente y sabía que... mejor dicho tenía que alertar a Natsuki de que estaba haciendo algo que en realidad no quería.

-Natsuki –La tranquilizó- Todo está bien, no te preocupes.

-...de... de qué hablas...? Yo... no estoy... tú...

-Ara ara, Natsuki nunca admite que se avergüenza.

-Ya párale! Si sigues diciendo esas cosas, lo del almuerzo se cancela –Afirmó con algo de dureza, dureza que sólo logró que Shizuru siguiera actuando de esa manera tan infantil y volviera a simular querer llorar. Esta vez volteó el rostro.

-... Natsuki quiere cancelar...

-No de nuevooooooo!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! (continúa hasta el infinito XD)

Mil disculpas por la tardanzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pero es que... yo.. *juguetea cabizbaja con sus dedos índices*

...waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! No, no tengo excusas....!! TT_TT

En fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo más que yo (no me gustan algunos detalles de la redacción y eso... u_u)... u^^

Matta ne! ;)

* * *

Capítulo 3

Agitada, salió a los jardines tras encontrar la cafetería cerrada. Le estaba costando demasiado.

-Qué raro... es que acaso Yukino-chan olvidó que la cafetería no abre sino hasta la hora del almuerzo...?? u¬¬ Ahora no tengo ni idea de dónde pueda estar Mikoto... –Agudizó la vista y consiguió abarcar casi todo el terreno con la esperanza de divisarla. Nada. Espera... nada...? Escuchó algo a lo lejos. Algo así como gritos.

"No... no puede ser... Mikoto..." Rogaba Mai, ya bastante preocupada. Corrió hacia su derecha y se encontró con miles de estudiantes quejándose, pues la niña gato había pasado como un huracán, destruyendo todo a su paso. El motivo...? Se peleaba con uno de sus felinos amigos, por un trozo de sushi. La pelinaranja sintió de pronto, que era su completa responsabilidad. Y lo peor, era que no sabía como detenerla.

-....grrrrrr.... ezzhhh míohhh..... dáhhmelo.... –Refunfuñaba Mikoto tirando de uno de los extremos del sushi. Al igual que su contrincante, se encontraba en cuatro patas.

-Meehhhhooowwww..... –La imitaba el gato tirando del otro lado. La pelea parecía igualada, cuando de pronto... éste levantó una de sus patas y enseñó las poderosas garras. Se alzaron peligrosamente sobre la cabeza de la niña. Cuando ésta evaluó la situación y quiso reaccionar, ya presentaba a lo largo de todo el rostro una serie de cuatro ardientes y rojas líneas.

-Mikoto...! –Alcanzó a gritar Mai. La pequeña comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas con lentitud, y tras dejar ganar a su oponente, se llevó las manos al rostro. Luego reanudó la carrera mientras lanzaba gritos desesperados. El carececer de semejantes garras fue el motivo de su derrota.

-Mai! Pero qué le pasa a Mikoto-chan...? –Preguntó desconcertada Chie, en cuanto llegó junto a ella.

-Ah, Chie....! Lo que pasó fue que...! Oh no... luego te lo cuento, ahora tengo que alcanzarla antes de que... Gomen...! –Y volvió a correr por detrás de Mikoto.

-Mmhhh... Tokiha-san tiene problemas... –Supuso Chie y volvió rápidamente a su móvil.

Minutos después, la pobre Mikoto se encontraba sentada en una banca junto a la pelinaranja quien, pacientemente, le colocaba un par de banditas sobre la nariz.

-Gomen ne... Mai... –Susurró cabizbaja. Y pues, qué le podía reclamar Mai?

-Ya olvídalo. Pero tienes que dejar de hacer estas cosas y lo sabes. El pelearte por un trozo de sushi fue algo verdaderamente tonto, Mikoto.

-Lo sé... pero... era mío... –Mai comenzó a sentir ternura.

-De acuerdo. No te preocupes más, está bien? Mmhhh, tienes suerte de que siempre cargo con éstas.

-Arigatou, Mai! ^^ -Y se restregó cariñosamente contra sus pechos, como de costumbre.

-Ya... Mikoto...! Ya...! Definitivamente eso también es algo que debes abandonar...! –Se separaron- Cielos... mhh...? Qué sucede...? –Preguntó al notar los curiosos ojos de su compañera observándola.

-.... –Babeando- Mai... almuerzo... *¬*...

-....eehhh...?! Aún tienes hambre tras haberte comido todo eso...? –La pequeña sólo continuó babeando- ... qué remedio... sí, no te preocupes. Traigo tu almuerzo.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! –Y en un segundo ya estaba saltando por los alrededores.

La pelinaranja soltó un ruidoso suspiro. Y todavía tenía que "pedir ayuda con los exámenes" a Natsuki.

**************

-.... qué... qué dijo, Kaichou...?! –De verdad no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oir- ... es eso cierto...?

Shizuru sólo bebía su té junto a Reito.

-Así es, Suzushiro-san –Respondió ante la atenta mirada de cierta peliazul- Es imposible imponerle un castigo a Kuga-san en estos momentos, pues su agenda se encuentra totalmente cubierta debido a que todos los días debe asistir a clases extra por dos horas.

-...pero... cometió una falta grave... tiene que pagar por ello...! –Protestó la rubia, ya sin importarle demasiado el golpe de su nuca, cubierto por dos banditas iguales a las de Mikoto –Es que no va a hacer nada al respecto...? –Miró con impaciencia a Reito- ...Kanzaki...?

-Gomenasai. Pero eso es correcto, Haruka-san –Respondió tranquilamente el vicepresidente. La rubia ni siquiera consideró el preguntarle también a Yuuichi.

-Es inaceptable! Exijo que se haga algo al respecto! Kaichou, sinceramente espero que Kuga reciba lo que merece. Por el bien de su estabilidad en el cargo –Sentenció. Y muy molesta, abandonó el lugar. Yukino la seguía de cerca.

-Vaya... hoy sí que está muy alterada... –Comentó Yuuichi un segundo después. Reito se sirvió más té.

-Bien, supongo que yo me voy –Dijo Natsuki, y se acercó hasta la puerta –Gracias, Shizuru- E intentó abrirla, pero la castaña no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerle uno de sus impertinentes comentarios.

-No olvides asistir a tu 'verdadero castigo', Kuga-san –Bromeó sonriente. La ojiverde comenzó a temblar nerviosamente al imaginársela. Finalmente salió, casi azotando la puerta para disimular esos sentimientos. Reito las miró durante un segundo.

"Naru hotto" pensó entre divertido y sorprendido. Ahora entendía el por qué de muchas cosas.

-.... eh, Sempai... –Preguntó curiosamente Yuuichi-... qué está sucediendo...? –Se encontró con una tranquila expresión.

-No te preocupes, Yuuichi-san. Te apetece una taza de té? –El rubio lo miró con desgano. Ya estaba comenzando a disgustarle un poco esa manía- Tú también bebe un poco más, Shizuru-san.

-Hai.

-Haruka-chan... tranquilízate... –Le pidió.

-Cómo quieres que me tranquilice...??? –Rezongaba sin dejar de caminar- Esa bubuzuke de Fujino no hace más que perdonar a los delincuentes...! Y en especial...

-Pero al menos conseguimos el castigo de Yuuki-san, Haruka-chan...

-Si, pero no es suficiente. En estos momentos Kuga debe estar burlándose de mi... de cómo frente a todos Fujino succiona mi criterio...!

Silencio momentáneo.

-No es que lo 'cuestiona', Haruka-chan...? ¬///¬ –Alegó levantando el índice.

-Eso mismo dije! Pero esto no va a terminar así... SUZUSHIRO HARUKA NO LO PERMITIRÁ!! -Con mirada de fuego- Andando, Yukino! Tenemos que encargarnos de que Yuuki reciba su sigilo!

-...ay...

**************

Fin de la segunda clase, hora del almuerzo. El revuelo se extendía incluso fuera de la cafetería. Dos muchachos altos y de buen atractivo físico, caminaban por los jardines demasiado ensimismados en su conversación como para prestar algo de atención a lo demás. Uno de ellos iba ataviado con los ropajes característicos del club de kendo.

-Dime Takeda-kun, cómo te está yendo en el doyo? Parece que has avanzado mucho.

-Así es, Reito-sempai. Y los alumnos nuevos también la están llevando fácil –Empuñó su espada con mucho orgullo. A cambio, recibió una confianzuda mirada.

-Me alegro de oír eso. Y... pues, he estado pensando en lo de Yuuichi-san... Me temo que no puedo hacer nada contra su decisión, Takeda-kun.

El moreno bajó la vista. Ya se lo esperaba.

-Si... yo también pensé lo mismo.

-Insisto, deberías hablar con Shizuru-san sobre eso –Se detuvieron cerca de la entrada del doyo, y se sentaron al pie de un árbol.

-Tal vez lo haga... aunque... –Pareció pensarlo con detenimiento- No, Reito-sempai. Descuida. Supongo que... lo único que me queda es esperar a que Tate lo haga por su cuenta. No puedo presionarlo como si se tratara de mi discípulo a algo similar... él es una persona completamente capaz de decidir lo que quiere y lo que no. Verdad?

Reito asintió, y lo observó durante largo rato. Takeda ni se percató, hasta que el peso de aquellos ojos castaños ya se le hizo demasiado evidente.

-... sucede algo, Reito-sempai...?

-Te gusta demasiado Kuga-san, no es así?

No supo cómo, pero de alguna manera consiguió retener la hemorragia nasal. Aún así, el color carmín en sus mejillas lo delató. Reito no podía estar más divertido contemplando aquella escena.

-... p-pero... por qué me... preguntas eso, Sempai...??! –Balbuceó nerviosamente. El vicepresidente no pudo sino seguir riendo.

-Vamos, Takeda-kun. Es bastante obvio y además, no creo que sea tan malo el contárselo a un amigo. O si?

El ojiverde comprendió que tenía razón. No por nada era Kanzaki Reito-sempai... Decidió dejar a un lado el nerviosismo, sin embargo su lugar lo ocupó pronto una pesada tristeza. Apretó con fuerza los puños sobre sus piernas y sonrió... vacíamente. Reito dejó de hacerlo al notarlo tan decaído de repente.

-... pues sí... es verdad... demo, Kuga...

-Takeda-kun...

-No es como que le agrade mucho mi presencia... sabes...? y yo...

-Takeda-kun, no has pensado que... tal vez... Kuga-san sienta algo por otra persona? –Sentenció desviando la vista. Takeda al principio no entendió bien, pero luego lo miró inquisitivamente. La verdad, ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la mente esa idea.

-Sempai...

-Sólo lo digo porque... bueno, sería lo más...

-Sempai –Lo interrumpió- ... sospechas... de alguien...?

Reito ya no pudo contestar. Se sintió estúpido. Pero qué estaba haciendo...? Confundiendo a Takeda con una tonta suposición. Ni siquiera él estaba lo suficientemente seguro de lo que pensaba... por qué había tenido que abrir la boca? Uffff! Si hubiese seguido hablando, habría conseguido que Takeda comenzara a odiar a Shizuru. Y quizás por nada! Volvió a mirarlo con la misma seguridad de antes.

-No, Takeda-kun. No tengo ni idea, simplemente es una conclusión a la cual llegué, tras reflexionar acerca de su comportamiento para contigo. Es más, puede que esa persona no asista a nuestro colegio, puesto que nunca he visto a Kuga-san intimar con alguien de aquí.

El moreno pareció decepcionarse.

-Souka. Tal... tal vez tengas razón Reito-sempai...

-...

-En fin, no importa mucho. Después de todo, hay muchas otras pececitas en la pecera, verdad? –Sonrió de pronto. A Reito le pareció increíble el cambio que su rostro presentó. Y se dió cuenta de que fingía.

-... si tú lo dices...

-Pues sí! Tú me presentarás a alguna de tus admiradoras, no es así Sempai?

El cambio de ánimos logró afectar también al vicepresidente, cuyo rostro se vio iluminado por las risas una vez más.

-Claro, Takeda-kun. Con total seguridad le agradarás a cualquier chica.

-Bueno, entonces ya debo marcharme –Agregó levantándose- Los nuevos necesitan que alguien les dicte las lecciones básicas.

-Por supuesto.

-Sayonara, Reito-sempai –Tomó su espada y se fue lentamente. En cuanto estuvo a unos metros de la entrada del doyo, Reito también abandonó su asiento y se dispuso a regresar al salón del Consejo, sin haber almorzado.


	5. Chapter 4

No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aún continúe bloqueada con este fic....

T_T

No me gusta, creo que se merece mucho más de miii!!!!!! ///

En fin, gracias a todos/as los/as que leen y... nos veremos muy pronto. u_u

(GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN)

* * *

Capítulo 4

"Rayos" Atinó a pensar.  
Ya no estaba tan lejos de aquel lugar. Por qué se lo habría propuesto? Porque era donde se habian conocido? Por las bellas flores que lo adornaban? Por... por la inmensa paz que irradiaba? O tantas otras cosas. El mirador que ella solía frecuentar tampoco era una mala opción... pero nunca podría decifrar qué pasaba por la cabeza de Shizuru Fujino.  
Aún así el refinado gusto de la ojirubí no se había equivocado, ni mucho menos. No se le ocurría mejor lugar que ése para disfrutar de un buen almuerzo. Sólo ella, sólo Shizuru, sólo ambas...  
Y ya no era tanto el castigo, sino... otra vez esa misma pregunta. Por qué? Por qué lo hacía? Por qué Shizuru arriesgaba tanto por ella? O en todo caso, por qué se acercaba tanto a alguien como Natsuki Kuga, en quien nadie confiaba? A veces esos cuestionamientos la mantenían despierta en las noches. Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad, verdad? Se lo preguntaría. No! Espera... tendría el valor...? Desonfió de su propio juicio. En cuanto quisiera hablar, de seguro empezaría con los tartamudeos. Y a eso le seguirían, claro, las bromas de Kaichou-sama.  
"Maldición!" Rabió mentalmente. Se le hacía tan difícil formular una simple pregunta? Vamos, se trataba de Shizuru! La persona en quien más confiaba!  
Se detuvo en seco y bajó la vista. No creía lo que acababa de pensar. Simplemente le había salido del alma... La princesa de Hielo se había derretido?? Estaba algo confundida (N/A: Algo???). Desde la muerte de su madre y la partida de su padre, su corazón había decidido JAMÁS volver a confiar en nadie, y concentrarse sólo en la búsqueda de venganza. Entonces... por qué se le ocurrían semejantes cosas??

Era normal tan repentina opresión en el pecho?

Sería que...??  
"... Shizuru Fujino... qué... qué quieres de mí...?" Pensó con un atisbo de deseperación en su mirada.  
Se estaría dejando llevar? Sus pensamientos se tornaron más confusos y desconfiados. La asaltó la idea de que quizás Shizuru le ocultaba sus verdaderos propósitos para con ella. Y si acaso era una infiltrada del primer distrito en Fuuka Gakuen? O una espía de su padre? O alguien interesada en los poderes de las HiME??  
"... Shi...zu..."  
Y todo era una trampa... y ella, al estar sola y necesitar de alguien.... tal vez se había dejado engañar... y...!!!  
"... ru..."  
... había creído todas sus mentiras.... y...... quién sabía de que era capaz... ¡!! ... y... ahora mismo iba a ver a esa 'extraña' a solas... y......!!!!!  
-Natsuki, viniste.  
O_O  
Esas insignificantes dos palabras llegaron a sus oídos justo cuando iba a sufrir un colapso nervioso. Ese Kyoto-ben inconfundible (aparte de tomarla por sorpresa) la hizo respirar de nuevo... y sus dudas se disiparon casi en un segundo. Increíble, pero real.  
-Sh... Shizuru... –Musitó en cuanto se dió la vuelta. Y no se podría describir lo que sintió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el delicado y tranquilo rostro de la Kaichou... simplemente ya no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Sus tensos músculos se relajaron contemplando esa escena... y al recordar lo que había estado pensando unos segundos antes, tuvo ganas de arrancarse la cabeza. Se maldijo mentalmente todo lo que pudo.  
"Kuga Natsuki... eres despreciable... cómo pudiste...?" Pensaba con fuerza mientras volvía a apretar los puños. Esa dulce sonrisa no podía ocultar semejantes propósitos! Shizuru Fujino fue la única persona que la había apoyado y tratado con respeto. Respeto que quizás... ni siquiera se merecía. Acababa de llamarla 'extraña'?!  
-Pensé que llegarías un poco más tarde, como es tu costumbre. Me alegra que no haya... Ara...? Natsuki, te sientes bien...? –Preguntó entonces una maravillada Kaichou. No estaba tan preocupada, ya conocía esa expresión. Supuso que estuvo bien haberle hablado en ese momento, a pesar de que la había visto caminando desde hacía un buen rato. Francamente le sorprendió que su amada se detuviera a mitad del trayecto, y más aún, que no se percatara de su presencia en cuanto estuvo a sus espaldas. Ahora, esas esmeraldas la cautivaban más que otras veces y ese leve sonrojo se le hacía tan embriagador...  
"Por qué sería...?"  
Siguió esperando por esa respuesta que no llegaba.  
Y pues, la peliazul no sabía si responder, sonreír, golpearse o pedirle disculpas. Pero debía hacer algo antes de que la hora del almuerzo llegara a su fin. Incapaz de articular palabra alguna, dejó que sus acciones hablaran por ella. Inesperadamente se acercó, tomó suavemente de la mano a Shizuru, y se dispuso a caminar hasta la banca donde habían acordado, y que se encontraba a sólo unos metros de su actual ubicación. Apenas entraron en contacto, la ojirubí se sonrojó violentamente mientras una oleada de sensaciones la sacudía por dentro y por fuera. Estaría soñando? Al parecer las sorpresas no terminaron con la asistencia de Natsuki al colegio, también acababa de suceder algo que nunca antes... Para su suerte, la ojiverde no descubrió el salvaje color carmín de sus mejillas, pues se encontraba mirando al frente (ocultando las propias). Así le dió tiempo a la respetable Fujino-kaichou para serenarse y volver a la normalidad, aunque muy lentamente.

**************

-TÚ AQUÍ??!!! –Resonaron ambas voces al unísono. Se señalaban como si el otro fuera un asesino, o algo parecido.  
-Mai...  
-Onii-chan...  
Ambos chicos se miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Se encontraban de pie, frente a frente, mientras Mikoto y Shiho los observaban desde la mesa. Chie y Aoi decidieron alejarse en cuanto comprobaron la magnitud del encuentro. Ya comerían con las chicas otro día... u  
-Oye tú, ustedes están en nuestra mesa! –Exclamó Yuuichi.  
-De qué hablas?! Nosotras somos las que ocupamos esta mesa desde que ingresamos a Fuuka! –Respondió Mai, acechando de cerca al rubio.  
-Nani?!  
-Eso fue lo que dije!!!  
-Pues está mal!!  
-No lo creo...! –Un rayo entre sus miradas. Mikoto, despreocupada, abandonó a Miroku en una esquina y se dispuso a comer.  
-Onii-chan... no vamos a comer...? –Preguntó Shiho con cara de perrito abandonado. Si bien Yuuichi no hacía más que pelear con Mai, le desagradaba bastante que estuviera cerca de ella. Trató de fingir cortesía-... estoy segura de que podemos compartir la mesa... verdad, Mai-san...?  
Ésta la miró de reojo, abandonando el enfrentamiento de rayos por un momento. No le pareció lo más adecuado. Compartir la mesa con... Tate...??  
Mikoto sintió una prescencia en particular, y se volteó repentinamente con la boca llena, al mismo tiempo que una peculiar voz se hacía presente.  
-Oi oi, Yuuichi-san, Mai-san. Peleando de nuevo?  
La pelinaranja se sonrojó levemente. Olvidó al rubio por completo y se volteó con ojos de quien está frente a una estrella de cine.  
-...Re...Reito-san... –Articuló.  
-Sempai... –Exhaló Yuuichi. Podía adivinar lo que diría: "Tengo una idea. Por qué no nos sentamos todos juntos y bebemos una taza de té?"  
El vicepresidente no tenía remedio.  
-Estoy seguro de que no tienen problema en compartir la mesa, verdad? –Sonrió Reito. Entonces se dirigió a la pequeña de ojos dorados que devoraba todo cuanto alcanzaba a sostener en los palillos- Tú qué dices, Mikoto-chan?  
Con la boca rebosando de fideos, apenas y pudo asentir. Mai se le sumó pronto.  
-C-claro… Reito-san…  
-…eehhh...?! –Exclamó Yuuichi, que hasta hacía sólo cinco segundos tenía confirmado el 'NO' de la pelinaranja.  
-Si! Onii-chan, ven siéntate! –Ahora lo imitaba Shiho, y lo obligó a sentarse tirándolo del brazo. Un minuto despúes, ya estaban todos comiendo tranquilamente. Yuuichi, a la fuerza.  
-Bueno, ahora se ve mejor. Por favor discúlpenme, tengo cosas que hacer así que no podré quedarme con ustedes. Pero nos veremos luego –Dijo Reito, e instantáneamente ya tenía a Mai de pie mirándolo.  
-......ah, es una pena... Reito-san... entonces... supongo que nos veremos luego... –Repitió.  
-Es un hecho. Nos vemos, Mai-san –Y se alejó lentamente. Mai volvió a su asiento, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que reanudara el duelo visual con Yuuichi.  
-Por qué me estás mirando?  
-Qué? Estás soñando? Tú eres el que no me quita los ojos de encima!  
-Ah, qué fastidiosa eres –Perezosamente separó los palillos- Ese Reito-sempai... no entiendo qué se trae haciéndonos sentar juntos –Yuuichi en verdad se veía molesto.  
-Eso debería decirlo yo –Contraatacó Mai cerrando los ojos. Volvió a su comida, pero no la tocó. Adquirió pronto un semblante pensativo (N/A: No es común en ella, o si...? )- Debí preguntarle a Reito-san acerca de... –Terminó murmurando.  
-Quhhféee offcrurrre Maoi...? –Inquirió Mikoto sin poder tragar la doble ración de ramen que, con mucho esfuerzo había logrado introducir en su pequeña boca.  
-...ah...? No, nada. Mejor concéntrate en tragar todo eso, Mikoto –Entonces advirtió algo extraño- ...Mi... ko...?? MIKOTO!! ESPERA, NO TE MUEVAS!!! –La tomó por el pecho desde atrás y presionó repetidas veces con sus puños hasta que Mikoto expulsó un trozo de comida, anteriormente atorado en su garganta. Tosió un poco y finalmente volvió a la normalidad. Mai suspiró aliviada, pero descubrió que Yuuichi las observaba sonrojado y con cara de pervertido. Probablemente sus pechos le habían jugado una mala pasada, en semejante posición. Instintivamente se cruzó de brazos, y se sonrojó también.  
-... que... qué rayos estás mirando???!! –Gritó al mismo tiempo que Shiho se ponía de su parte, adoptando cara de malvada. Ambas se disponían a castigar al rubio.  
-... ma... matteeeeeee!!!!!!! –Alcanzó a gritar éste antes de que se le abalanzaran y lo golpearan con fiereza. Minutos después, se encontraba adolorido debajo de la mesa mientras que las tres chicas ya habían abandonado el lugar. Nao, cumpliendo su castigo como asistente de la cafetería, se dirigió de casualidad a limpiar esa mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Haruka y ni siquiera lo vió. Estaba más concentrada en quejarse.  
-... na... nande...? –Susurró el pobre lleno de golpes y moretones, sobresaltando a la pelirrroja.

Mientras tanto, el vicepresidente continuaba absorto en sus pensamientos ya bastante lejos de la cafetería y distante del encuentro con Mai y compañía. Ocupaba su mente un suceso anterior. Tras haber pasado de casualidad por una de las áreas desiertas de Fuuka Gakuen y observado una escena cuidadosamente, comenzaba a confirmar sus sospechas.  
"Vaya, Shizuru-san. Parece que has pescado un pez difícil. Te felicito una vez más por tu determinación".


	6. Chapter 5

TT_TT

Sé que de seguro ya nadie lee este fic... por mis tardanzas, y todo el rollo...

Pero de todas maneras lo continúo y... al menos espero un par de tomatazos... (o muchos...)

Ok... estoy en campaña para darle el rumbo que se merece y... en marcha con el capítulo 6...

T_T

Minna-san...gambatte y... matta ne.

P.D.: AGUANTE EL SHIZNAT!!!! XDDDDDDDDD

* * *

Capítulo 5

Ya no se le ocurría qué hacer para mantener sus ojos alejados de ella. Ni el paisaje que tenían enfrente, ni los pájaros a su alrededor, ni siquiera su almuerzo (que se suponía era lo más importante en ese momento) lograban distraerla de ese tierno y cabizbajo semblante que tenía junto. Normalmente se mantenía muy (MUY!) al margen con respecto a eso, pero desde que sus manos se habían unido, sus sentimientos se salieron de control. O, en otras palabras, intentaron mostrarse tal cual eran. Rayos, supo que se estaba ilusionando por cosas que sólo tenían lugar en su mente. El amor de Natsuki era tan inalcanzable después de todo... Dónde se suponía que estaba su 'determinación' ahora? La que todos incluído Reito-san, le atribuían? Soltó un suave bufido.

"Mmpfh! Parece que nadie conoce a la verdadera, insegura y soñadora Seito-kaichou. Al menos no detrás de sus múltiples máscaras" Pensó con una peculiar amargura. El que todos tuvieran una imagen errónea de ella le resultaba un tanto frustrante. Pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado; después de todo fue ella misma quien dió a conocerse ante todos como lo contrario de lo que era.

Hacía tan sólo un momento que estaban sentadas una junto a la otra. Simplemente se soltaron en cuanto llegaron a la banca, y se dispusieron a hacer lo que habían planeado temprano en la mañana. Pero sólo se dispusieron, pues ninguna se dignó a comenzar. Tal vez el silencio que las inundaba era suficiente alimento para ambas... o tal vez no. La verdad era que Shizuru se estaba muriendo por escuchar la voz de la peliazul, dijera lo que dijera, más ésta se negaba a soltar palabra alguna. Aún no era capaz de articular más de dos sílabas juntas, y sufría enormemente a causa de ello.

"... qué... qué demonios su... qué demonios ME sucede...?"

Sin mover su cabeza, observó a la castaña de reojo. Se encontró con una débil sonrisa, y unas manos delicadamente entrelazadas sobre su regazo. No se atrevió a mirar también ese par de famosos rubíes. Le intrigaba el significado de aquel característico bufido que pudo percibir momentos atrás y, por supuesto, también se preguntaba el por qué de su propia apresurada reacción. Por qué tomarla de la mano tan a la ligera? Sólo por no poder hablar? Mierda! Muy en el fondo, sentía que aquella chica se merecía eso y mucho más de su parte.

O.O

"NANI??"

Otra vez. El no poder creer lo que se le ocurría, la estaba volviendo loca. El indeseado pero insistente rubor no se hizo esperar y ocupó sus blancas mejillas otra vez. Seguramente sí explotaría en esta ocasión... pero... cómo...? Gritando...? Escapando de allí...? B...??

Tenía la sensación de que su pecho se abriría. Necesitaba hacer algo pronto! Al parecer hablar continuaba estando fuera de sus posibilidades.

"... qué estúpida..."

Volvió a mirarla y...

Shizuru... Era ella! SHIZURU la estaba enloqueciendo...! Con esa sonrisa, con esa tranquilidad que mostraba, con ese silencio. Ese infernal silencio. De seguro sentía deseos de decir algo, pero siempre hacía lo mismo: quedarse en silencio pues 'a Natsuki podría molestarle'. Se enfureció.

"... tú.... tú y tu maldito silencio me molestan... por qué no abres la boca...? No se... supone que sería de este modo..." Irónico, las dos esperaban por alguna palabra de la otra. Más irónico, Natsuki empezaba a extrañar esas pesadas bromas de la mañana.

Encandilada en su propio mundo, la chica de Kyoto era muy consciente de lo que sucedía. A hurtadillas descubrió que el rostro de la ojiverde se había transformado, y ahora denotaba desconcierto y algo de pena. Sin contar que también todo su cuerpo parecía temblar. Y ella sentía también tantas cosas... incluyendo un familiar inmenso amor.

"... si tan sólo... me dijeras... qué debo hacer Natsuki... tú eres la única que tiene esa respuesta..." Suplicó mentalmente.

"... mierda... si... si no vas a hacer nada, entonces tendré que hacerte reaccionar yo misma... Shizuru... además..."

Como si nada, la peliazul abandonó la caja de su almuerzo a un costado mostrándose un poco más seria. El furioso volcán se había calmado, aunque no por completo. De esta manera atrajo la ahora sorprendida mirada carmesí hacia su dirección, y por fin decidió volver a cruzarla con sus propios ojos una vez más. Con confianza.

"Natsuki..." Pensó enternecida y más sorprendida. Pero ese nombre no salió de sus labios.

Ya en este punto, la ojiverde inclinó también su cuerpo, con un movimiento que a cierta castaña le pareció perfecto. La distancia entre ambas se vió de pronto mucho menor y, cuando ninguna de las dos se lo esperaba, Shizuru Fujino se encontraba entre los brazos de Natsuki Kuga.

"... déjame... saber..."

**************

Ya no importaba nada. Eso era lo que necesitaban. Todo lo que necesitaban. Sentir a la otra, sentir esa calidez, confirmar cada una lo que quería. Después de todo, así se perciben los sentimientos de los demás. Esa sensación de "cuenta conmigo, te quiero" sin palabras, era merecida por las dos.

Por un momento de extrema confusión Shizuru dudó acerca de si debía corresponder a ese abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como locamente deseaba desde hacía mucho. Pero finalmente y tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto, estiró sus brazos más que lentamente, y la rodeó por la espalda con algo de prudencia. Se propuso disfrutar esos escasos momentos con la peliazul, en vez de sentirse sorprendida, confundida, o desesperanzada. La tenía como amiga, no? Eso debía bastar.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Natsuki apoyó gentilmente su mentón en el hombro de la castaña y se sintió tan protegida... además de que pudo percibir con claridad las intenciones de aquella chica. Pudo, sí. Volvió a sentirse estúpida por haber desconfiado. La tenía ahí, a su lado, y por fin supo que ya no volverían a asaltarla dudas de ningún tipo. Casi no lo podía creer, pero llegó a la conclusión de que nadie podía estar completamente solo. Todos necesitaban sentir eso alguna vez, que podían contar con alguien, que tenían la ayuda de alguien. Tal como ella tenía ahora a Shizuru...

Seguían en la misma posición. El viento comenzó a soplar meciendo suavemente las copas de los árboles más cercanos, y alborotando algunos mechones oscuros y castaños. Una de las muchachas sintió cómo su lengua se movía de pronto, y tras un largo rato.

-Y-Yo... no soy ninguna Diosa... –Balbuceó torpemente- Así que no quiero que me trates como tal, Shizuru...

Por fin. Ese susurro casi afónico provocó que la ojirubí saliera de su trance y le prestara la debida atención. Natsuki realmente había dicho eso? Entonces, por supuesto que estaba en desacuerdo.

"Pero si tú eres la Diosa de mi corazón..."

La tristeza hizo el intento de apropiarse de su rostro, pero no tuvo éxito. Fue reemplazada por lo contrario. De dónde sacaba ésas sonrisas? Ojalá lo supiera. Fue una lástima que no haya tenido un espejo cerca, habría notado con sorpresa que ésta no era falsa.

-Ara, acaso hay algo que te está molestando, Natsuki? –Susurró con tono comprensivo, e ignorando semejante comentario. Al contrario de la ojiverde, ella tenía mucha facilidad para soltar, espontáneamente, palabras de sus labios. Apenas lo dijo intentó zafarse un poco, creyendo que era lo correcto. Pero dió con que esos delgados brazos, sin intención de dejarla ir todavía, continuaban apresándola con fuerza y necesidad a la vez.

-.... no... espera... –Otro susurro. Quiso rogarle que dejara de emitirlos, su piel se erizaba un poco más con cada uno de ellos. Sin siquiera sospecharlo, Natsuki lo empeoró- ....sólo un... momento más...

Aquello terminó de disgustar a Shizuru. No confiaba tanto en su poder de autocontrol.

"... Natsuki... si no paras soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa... y estoy segura de que no te gustará..." Pero no tuvo otra opción. Sin responder ni replicar volvió a acomodar sus brazos tras ella, rogando que no se prolongase mucho más ese estado durante el cual se tornaba tan débil y vulnerable.

Su mente le dió el alerta más que de prisa: por qué no quería separarse de ella? Por qué sus brazos no cedían? Definitivamente algo extraño le estaba sucediendo ese día. Sintió cómo Shizuru accedía a su petición y la rodeaba nuevamente. Satisfecha por aquella acción, sonrió. La verdad, le estaba gustando mucho estar así. Quizás porque no se atrevería nunca a abrazar a nadie más (supuso), quizás porque necesitaba un breve lapso para relajarse. Como fuere, no era realmente importante. Estaba tan concentrada disfrutando de esa calidez, que incluso no se percató de que otros sentimientos comenzaban a aflorar dentro de ella. En ese momento, Natsuki creía haber encontrado a su mejor amiga, en la persona que únicamente podía mirarla con ojos repletos de amor y pasión. Sólo el tiempo revelaría la verdad...


End file.
